Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module.
Description of the Related Art
In general, portable communications terminals, such as mobile phones, PDAs, portable PCs, and the like, tend to have a function of transmitting image data in addition to character or voice data.
In accordance with the recent tendency, portable communications terminals are commonly provided with a camera module to transmit image data, facilitate video chatting, and the like.
In the camera module, an infrared filter may be used.
The camera module may recognize abroad spectrum of light wavelengths, which may not be recognized by a human eye, and therefore, may recognize an infrared light wavelength region, which may not be recognized by a human eye.
Accordingly, when the camera module outputs image information recognized by light as it actually is, the camera module may output an image with colors different from those actually seen by a person. Therefore, there is a need to filter infrared rays using an infrared filter.
In this case, when the infrared filter is fixed within a housing of a camera module, light having passed through a lens, may be diffusely reflected to an inner wall of the housing or the like and introduced to an image sensor.
In this case, a flare phenomenon, such as light spreading, or the like, may occur, which may have an adverse effect on image quality. Therefore, there is a need to prevent light, diffusely reflected in the camera module, from being introduced to the image sensor.